Beyond My Wildest Dreams
by GoTheDistance
Summary: This fic is based on a dream I had hence the name It is set after nationals so sometime in season 2 , and features 5 new OCs. The major shipping in this are Kurt/Oc, Artina, and Puckelberry. In that order :P


School had been back for a week and ever since New Directions placed second in Nationals, some new people have been wanting to join. Five people to be exact, Nicole, who preferred to be called Nicky, the band geek. Rick, the loner, and drama dorks Andrew, Page, and Jessica. (Who would never be caught dead being called by that name, as she prefers Jessie). Nicky was a senior, Andrew and Page were juniors, and Rick and Jessie were sophomores.  
"Today, I would like to introduce you to our newest members!" Mr. Shuester announced to the glee club as the new members stood beside him. "This is Page, Rick, Jessie, Andrew, and Nicky."  
Rachel gave Jessie a hard glare; she knew her from the school musical and, as much as she hated to admit it, Jessie had talent pretty close to her own.  
"So, why don't our new members have a seat and we can get started?" Mr. Shuester gestured them to their seats.  
Page sat next to Jessie (her best friend) and Tina, the only other decent looking female.  
Kurt waved Andrew over to sit with him. Andrew shrugged and headed over to sit by him. Little did he know Kurt's true intentions for calling him over.  
Rick sat next to Artie and Nicky sat next to Rick.  
"Alright, since we placed second in Nationals, we have a goal to work for. Placing first." Mr. Shuester started. "Now we begin the journey all over again and work for Regionals."  
Rachel raised her hand and Mr. Shuester pointed at her to speak.  
"Mr. Shue, I think I have some songs that we could try for Sectionals," Rachel stated. She stood up and walked over to the piano. "Memory please. C major."  
Page's eyes widened and she put her hand over her head. Page absolutely _hated_ this song. Not as much, as say Justin Bieber, but it was still pretty high on the list.  
Rachel's performance was pretty flawless. Andrew loved it, as did Jessie and Kurt. Page was annoyed and just rolled her eyes.  
Rachel saw Page and was very offended. "Excuse me? Why did you just roll your eyes? We are a team here!" Rachel stood with her left hand on her hip.  
"It's just not my favorite song, and I find it funny that two of my best friends loved it. Alright?" Page stated in a slightly angered tone.  
"Don't pay that any attention." Tina whispered to Page. "Rachel is the resident diva..."  
"That was lovely Rachel," Mr. Schu said. "But I think Page may have a point. That's not exactly what we are going for." He wanted to be fair to both parties, and not let the new members feel left out. "Well everyone, your assignment for this week is to work in groups with our new members and create a mash-up." Kurt and Tina smiled at this idea. Tina already liked Page, and Kurt couldn't wait to get to know Andrew better.  
"Will we get to pick the groups?" Kurt asked with a gleam in his eyes.  
"No, I will assign them." Mr. Shuester answered flatly.  
He was honestly making this up on the spot and had no idea who the groups would be, but he wanted to switch it up. "Group one is... Kurt, Andrew, and Matt." Matt had a slight groan, but Kurt was all smiles and secretly thinking "Yes! Thank you! Thank you so much!"  
"Group two will be Rick, Finn, Brittney, and Mercedes."  
Everyone in that group shifted uncomfortably. No one in that group really liked or knew each other; so needless to say that it was very awkward.  
"Group three is Rachel, Jessie, Artie, and Mike."  
Jessie and Rachel both hated the group choice, but Jessie was happy she was working with Artie because she thought that, from the performances she had seen, he and Kurt were the understated powerhouses in the club.  
"Group four is Tina, Page, and Santana."  
Rachel and Tina did a high five,and smiled. They had hit it off already.  
"And the final group is Quinn, Nicky, and Puck."  
Quinn looked at Puck and bit her lips. After the baby's birth they weren't exactly on good terms, and even with Nicky there it would be awkward.  
"Good luck with the mashups!" Mr. Shuester said with a smile. "Glee club dismissed!"


End file.
